


Pretense

by Croissant_8



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Aftermath, M/M, Morning After, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croissant_8/pseuds/Croissant_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Валландер не был уверен, проснулся ли он первым, или Мартинссон попросту притворялся спящим, но сейчас у него была возможность выскользнуть из квартиры младшего инспектора, не сталкиваясь лицом к лицу с той нелепостью, которая произошла с ними этой ночью.<br/>(пост-слэш)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretense

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretense](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35409) by asil. 



Валландер не был уверен, проснулся ли он первым, или Мартинссон попросту притворялся спящим, но сейчас у него была возможность выскользнуть из квартиры младшего инспектора, не сталкиваясь лицом к лицу с той нелепостью, которая произошла с ними этой ночью. Разум говорил, что он должен уходить, бежать прочь, до того как воспоминания сменятся сожалением. Магнус был его коллегой, подчиненным, и они... Курт закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Не было смысла отрицать это — они переспали. Они просто решили пропустить по паре бокальчиков после того, как закрыли особо сложное дело, и ни один из них даже предположить не мог, во что это решение в итоге выльется.

Курт замер на мгновение, закрыв глаза и пытаясь вспомнить, когда же он успел потерять ощущение того, каково это — делить с кем-то свою постель. Спина Магнуса прижималась к его груди, а он обнимал молодого мужчину сзади, за торс, и заставлял своим дыханием золотистые локоны на затылке дрожать. Одеяло лежало скомканным в их ногах — соприкосновения их тел было достаточно, чтобы сделать его ненужным. Это была уютная близость, искушающая, помимо прочего, осознанием того, что Курт не чувствовал себя так еще задолго до того, как они с Моной решили расстаться.

Курт тихо ругнулся при мысли о бывшей жене и тут же, испугавшись разбудить Мартинссона, зажал себе рот рукой. Он нехотя подвинулся, разделив их переплетавшиеся ноги, и сел. Во рту все еще был ощутим вкус светлого пива, смешавшийся с соленым послевкусием тела Магнуса.

Он не стал обращать внимание на то, что его мышцы за ночь затекли, и теперь при любом движении отзывались щекотящим покалыванием, когда искал свои беспорядочно разбросанные по комнате вещи в тусклом свете пробивающегося сквозь шторы утреннего солнца. Он натянул брюки, борясь с непослушными штанинами настолько тихо, насколько мог. Он выпрямился и разгладил складки на рубашке, и вдруг дощатый пол скрипнул под ним. Курт замер в ожидании, что Мартинссон зашевелится.

Но Магнус не пошевельнулся, не забормотал во сне и не проснулся. Либо он действительно крепко спал, — а Валландер знал, что вряд ли это было действительно так, — или он уже проснулся и знал, что Курт не захочет обсуждать то, что произошло. И почему только Мартинссон решил, что старший инспектор будет обращаться с ним, как с ничтожеством? Валландер мысленно удивился и, прогоняя прочь одолевающее чувство вины, вышел из комнаты. Пол снова заскрипел, но мужчина уже был на пороге, быстро преодолев границу квартиры и захлопнув за собой дверь.

«Пожалуй, в следующий раз стоит заплатить за напиток для Мартинссона, чтобы извиниться за свой поступок. Но разве что только за безалкогольный», — поправил сам себя Курт.

В этот день, едва появившись в управлении, Мартинссон приблизился к его кабинету и безмолвно остановился в нескольких шагах от распахнутой двери. У Курта было впечатление, что младший инспектор будто ждет какого-то знака, но Валландер сделал вид, что ничего не замечает. Напряжение росло, оно становилось почти осязаемым, пока Курт не решил, что, пожалуй, стоит сказать что-нибудь, просто чтобы избавиться от этого бессмысленного молчания.

В этот же момент со вздохом пораженного бойца Магнус прошагал к рабочему месту начальника и положил что-то перед ним на стол. Проводив взглядом стройную спину поспешно удаляющегося младшего инспектора, Курт опустил глаза, после чего быстро схватил свой мобильный и сунул его в карман пиджака. Кажется, ему не стоило так поспешно сбегать этим утром.


End file.
